The Virgo Calamity
by DrandDrCooper
Summary: AU: an unfortunate doctor's appointment leads to the flourish of an interesting relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is for the season 8 hiatus!

—•—

Running his hand up and down the strap of his messenger bag, the lady over the counter looked at him over her glasses.

"Dr Cooper, you seem nervous," her eyes scanned him as he shuffled slightly on his feet.

He looked around at the empty waiting room, "I'm fine," his eye twitching slightly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Well, your _deposit_ has been taken and presumably will be used today,"

"Today?!" he exclaimed.

"Uh huh, sperm samples are in high demand usually, even more so will be this one given your high IQ," she shuffled some papers out of a folder.

"Now all you have left to do is to sign here,"

As the pen scratched the surface of the stack of papers, Sheldon wondered just where his _deposit_ would end up.

TBBT

As her alarm clock rang out, she was startled awake from her dream, she was in a small house by the countryside, slightly resemblant of Little House on the Prairie and the time traveller had only just arrived.

She frowned as she pressed the off button on her clock, she couldn't quite remember his face yet again. He was just about to kiss her yet she was unable to remember just who that 'he' was.

She stretched her arms above her head as a yawn escaped her mouth. It was OB-GYN day. She had been looking forward to it, she had written down questions that needed extensive explanation and although she already knew the answer to most of them it meant she could stay a bit longer.

TBBT

"So, how did it go this morning Sheldon?" Leonard asked, poking at his salad with the fork.

Sheldon looked up, a distant look on his face, "Huh?"

Raj and Howard exchanged a suspicious look, "Are you alright?" Raj asked.

Sheldon looked from one pair of eyes to the next before sighing and dropping his fork on his plate, rather more forcefully than he had intended.

"I don't know if I am comfortable with my decision to sell my sperm," he looked down at his legs, avoiding eye contact.

The trio watching him squirmed slightly.

"Listen, if you don't think it was the right thing to do, just go back to the centre and get it destroyed, although you really wanted that new computer, " Howard quipped, taking a quick sip of his water, "you'll have to refund them the money,"

Sheldon looked at him, "Don't you think if I could do that I would have already?" rolling his eyes derisively, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how MIT even bothered to give you a degree in the first place,"

Howard clenched his jaw, "So what's the problem?" Raj asked.

Sheldon huffed, "It will be used this afternoon,"

Their eyebrows raised slightly, "Have you tried calling the centre, it could still be there?"

Sheldon looked at Leonard again, his patience was wearing thin, "Of course I have Leonard, why do you think I'm just sitting here eating lunch with you people?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "I called and they said it was too late, it had been sent to a hospital but they couldn't disclose any more information,"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon," Leonard shrugged.

Howard smiled mischievously, "Except congratulations, dad!"

TBBT

Amy entered the examination room. After receiving the voicemail from Dr Laurel which said she had to organise a different doctor to carry out the exam after one of her patients went into pre-term labour, Amy felt uneasy.

Despite this she knew just how the process went, so changing into the scrubs and propping herself up onto the table she waited for the doctor to come in.

She stared up at the ceiling, just as she began to drift into a slight slumber the door swung open.

"Ah, guten tag!" a dark eyed, dark haired doctor greeted.

"Hello, I'm Dr Amy Farrah Fowler," she stuck out her hand.

The doctor shook it haphazardly as he placed a mask over his face.

"So, uh zis vill ve schnell, quick," he seemed to struggle with the english language.

Luckily Amy had taken a course of German and could get the gist of what he was trying to say.

"So this will just be routine," she affirmed.

He looked up from between her legs, "Ja, routine, vill take no more than 30 minutes,"

Amy nodded approvingly, it was slightly longer than usual but he probably needed to adjust himself.

As she left the doctor to it, she stared up at the ceiling. It had been a couple of weeks since her last period, she made a mental note to tell him this but then again she was never the girl to have a regular cycle.

From there her mind drifted, she was reaching her early 30s and she felt she was no closer to getting married than when she was 13.

Sure her job was exciting and the research stimulating but her non-scientist part of her yearned for a partner, a husband, a family.

She didn't like to think about this often but when she allowed herself to delve into these thoughts she usually ended up upset.

Sighing she began thinking about the time traveller. The pale skinned man she had never met and yet she longed to see his face. Her dreams were so vivid, every touch felt real, her senses came alive and she was enjoying them more and more.

"Ahem,"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the doctor, now stripping his hands of the latex gloves and throwing them in the biomedical waste container.

"Alright Dr Fowler, iz all finish," he beamed a smile at her, seeming in a hurry to leave.

"So I can go now?" Amy asked.

"Ja, ja,"

"And everything is normal?" she returned.

"Ja, everything very vell," as he picked up his folder to leave he turned and smiled, "Good luck!"

Amy smiled a confused smile, _good luck?_

TBBT

As she entered her lab she took notice of an envelope placed on her computer. Striding towards it she opened it.

 _Dr Fowler,_

 _Congratulations! Your recent proposal submitted for a grant has been accepted and you will be able to begin your research in addictions in lower primates by next month. Due to the amount you have applied for, I have taken the decision to transfer you to the neurobiology department at Caltech, they have prepared everything for your arrival and you will receive details of your laboratory imminently._

 _Best regards,_

 _Dr Romina Taylor._

Slipping the letter back into the envelope, she smiled, Caltech.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I will be updating every Sunday!

Disclaimer applies to all chapters: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters.

TBBT

Sheldon peeled the covers off of him. It had been a week since his appointment at the sperm bank.

He still wasn't feeling comfortable with his decision but Leonard had told him there was little he could do.

As he got ready for work he bumped into said friend in the hall way.

"Hey!" he brushed himself off.

"Sheldon!" Leonard looked at him both worriedly and angrily.

"Are you still obsessing over your sperm?"

Sheldon raised his nose, "Well, even when put so crudely, yes,"

TBBT

Amy kicked the door of her car closed and slowly walked into Caltech with a huge box of her stuff.

As she got the directions to her lab, she placed the box on the floor by the door and looked around.

It was huge!

The walls were lined with cupboards and in the furthest one there were nine cages, shiny and with biometric locks.

She let out a contented sigh.

This was exactly what she needed.

As she began looking through the cupboards she felt those familiar cramps she had started getting the day before.

Softly shutting the cupboard she picked up her bag and closed the door to her lab in search of a toilet and some water.

TBBT

Sheldon heard as Leonard talked about his plans with Penny today. He would pick her up from the airport after her visit to her family, take her home order take out and... He stopped listening after that, he vaguely knew what the rest of the evening would hold.

His mind drifting back to his own problems, he let out a loud sigh.

Leonard rolled his eyes as the other two exchanged knowing and exasperated looks.

"Listen, all you can do now is forget about it, I mean, until the day your long lost child comes looking for you," Howard grinned, tossing his water bottle up and down.

Sheldon flared his nostrils, "Come on Howard, go easy on the guy," Raj quipped as they walked through the halls of Caltech, "He is at a very sensitive stage in his life, transitioning into parenthood," Raj and Howard sniggered as Leonard frowned.

"Seriously, Sheldon, the best you can do is just forget it," Leonard said.

As they neared Leonard's lab, Sheldon huffed, "I intend to but it's not easy when you don't stop talking about it!"

And with that he stalked off in long strides.

TBBT

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she heard the familiar trickling. She thought the cramps would have meant her period had begun, but not as of yet. She didn't worry though, this was not out of the usual.

As she dried her hands on a paper towel she decided to do some sightseeing. She had been to Caltech before but her visits had been very brief and usually just to borrow a cup of a debilitating disease, she chuckled to herself slightly.

After inadvertently entering a never ending maze of corridors, she found a vending machine. Sliding a dollar into the slot she pressed the button and a bottle of water bounced down.

 _Ahhh_.

The cold water had a delicious effect on her dry throat. She took a step forward and stared at a poster, sipping some more water she read:

 _The Department of Physics invites you to relive the past! Dress up as your favourite (deceased) scientist and join us to celebrate their contributions to science!_

 _(Geologists need not attend)._

Wondering whether she would go she took out her phone and clicked a quick picture of the poster. There was no harm in knowing the details.

Just as she spun on her heel to return to her lab a person ran straight into her, throwing her phone and water bottle to the ground and nearly knocking her over too.

TBBT

 _Today! Today I will begin the initiation sequence for my death ray. Wolowitz and Koothrappali won't know what's hit them! Yes, yes, I'll make sure they realise who they're messing with and—_

 _Hey!_

He watched slightly befuddled as a short, bespectacled woman dropped her belongings and took hasty steps backwards.

His jaw clenched.

"Could it be possible for you to look where you're going!" his voice deeper than normal, "I'm dealing with enough without having strangers crashing into me!"

The woman in front of him looked confused, straightening her glasses on the bridge of her nose and brushing off her clothes, she looked straight up at him.

"I believe it was you who ran into me," she bent down to pick up her phone and water bottle, "Considering you were the one walking and I was just reading the poster, stationary might I add, basic logic suggests _you_ should look where _you're_ walking,"

Sheldon pursed his lips, "Nuh uh,"

Amy smiled a smug smile, "It seems you are unable to refute my arguments, with that being the case I will leave you to scoop up what's left of your vocabulary,"

Sheldon's jaw dropped, who was this person?!

"Now just a second little lady," he tapped her shoulder as soon as she pivoted to leave, "If I recall correctly, which of course I do, I have an eidetic memory, you spun into the middle of the hallway as I approached _you_ ," he crossed his arms condescendingly, "I believe it was _you_ who crossed _my_ path,"

Amy furrowed her eyebrows behind her glasses, boy was he persistent.

"Regardless, Mr...?" she beckoned.

His nose rose as if by instinct, " _Dr_ Cooper, Ms...?(!)"

" _Dr_ Fowler," she looked down at her phone, "Dr Cooper given that neither of us will be settling I have a proposal,"

Sheldon thought that finding out she also had a PhD could possibly mean she was smarter than he originally thought, so he decided to entertain her.

"And what would that be?"

Amy turned her phone for him to see,"Given that clearly I was the most inconvenienced with this _encounter_ ," he saw various cracks along the edge of the screen, "I believe you owe me,"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes,"Hardly,"

Amy looked at him with an exhausted look.

"I'd like you to direct me to the Department of Neurobiology," she watched as he visibly shuddered.

"Ugh, a biologist," he snorted.

Amy took little offence, "And am I wrong in assuming you're a physicist?"

He uncrossed his arms,"Correct,"

The woman in front of him pivoted, her back now to him, "Huh, cute,"

Sheldon's eyebrows slowly rose to his hairline, "If by cute you wish to communicate your astonishment at being in the presence of such an accomplished scientist in the science of all sciences, then yes, I agree, cute,"

She started walking down the hall and he followed, an amused laugh exiting her lips, "No Dr Cooper, you're mistaken," she slowed down slightly until he was walking next to her, "I mean cute as in its nice you can add some numbers, I on the other hand am paving the way to understanding the interactions in your brain to not only do that, but to do everything,"

Sheldon's hands balled up into tight fists, "Add some numbers?! Need I remind you that the greatest scientists who ever existed were physicists and those who weren't merely laboured under the watchful eye of mother physics," he watched her as she gave him a stony look, "Plus it's not like biology is that great anyway, it's all about yucky squishy things,"

Amy laughed, "And are those remarks coming from a biologist or a physicist?"

He huffed, "I'm a physicist, I already told you, you should really work on your listening skills,"

She ignored him, "So are they considered biased?"

He looked as if was about to say something but no words came out, reminiscent to a fish out of water. _Why was she so logical?_

Amy shook her head, " _Physicists_ ,"

TBBT

The rest of the journey was carried out in silence and as soon as Amy recognised the door to her lab, she stopped.

"This is my lab," looking him in the eyes, she saw a blue she hadn't seen before, "I'd like to thank you for bringing me here but since it was your duty I think I will just leave social niceties out of this,"

Sheldon watched her, _boy how she infuriated him!_ Her pale skin, her rosy lips, her eyes that looked like the green waters of an exotic ocean...

He snapped out of the trance as if cold water had just been thrown at him. What _was_ that?

Now eager to leave, Sheldon responded "Unnecessary chit chat I don't need to or want to hear, good day Dr Fowler," he nodded politely.

The coldness returned, "Good day, Dr Cooper,"

Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is late guys, it was my birthday on Sunday and I completely forgot to update.

TBBT

Slamming his tray against the table, the rest of the friends glaring and huffing.

"I thought we said you were going to attempt to forget it?" Leonard sighed.

Sheldon picked up his fork, stabbing at the pasta on his plate, "And that's what I intend to do!"

Raj exchanged glances with Howard, "So what's got your panties in such a tight wad?" Howard quipped.

Sheldon huffed, since this morning he had been unable to concentrate on his work, making the most mundane mistakes and struggling to process basic information. The biologist not far from his mind.

"The university has a long tradition of recruiting and accepting scientists from other organisations to carry out their experimentation here so to use their data in research here," he began.

"Yeah, so?" Raj asked.

"So, this morning I had an unpleasant encounter with one of these so-called fostered scientists, a biologist to be more exact," Sheldon sighed.

Leonard moaned, "Oh no, you didn't give them your typical lecture on why biology is so icky, did you?"

Sheldon nodded vigorously, "Except this wasn't a casual meet and greet, she ran straight into me!"

Leonard narrowed his eyes, "So? Why are you so worked up?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes as if everything was obvious, "She blamed me! She placed carefully thought out arguments I couldn't refute and I was forced to escort her to her lab!"

At this Raj and Howard leaned in closer, "She?"

TBBT

Amy had just finished visiting the head of neuroscience and had gotten briefed on Caltech and the work she will be doing for the next couple of months.

As she looked at her watch, she realised she had just ten minutes until lunch ended and the cafeteria closed so she decided to quickly get to the cafeteria, but her phone rang.

 _Dr Laurel_

Mmph. It was unlike Dr Laurel to call her during working hours.

"Hello Dr Laurel," Amy greeted.

"Amy, I'm so glad you answered, I need you to come straight to my office," she sounded flustered.

Amy frowned, "I'm sorry, I can't today, I have to stay and receive some equipment until quite late, is something wrong?"

Dr Laurel took a long sigh, she'd been debating whether she would even tell Amy, the foreign doctor and the hospital director completely against it, but Amy was her friend and it was her duty as a doctor to not cover this up.

"Dr Laurel?" Amy asked.

She took a deep breath, "There's been a mistake,"

Amy's frown got deeper, "A mistake?"

"The Dr I sent to carry out your check up is foreign and he got his paperwork mixed up, he was supposed to conduct an insemination the same day you went for your check up,"

Amy's heart started beating faster, her hands now clammy.

Dr Laurel sighed, "I'm sorry Amy, you were artificially inseminated with semen from a sperm bank,"

Amy stopped breathing completely, the colour drained from her face and she felt like she would pass out any moment now.

"Amy? Hello?"

"I'm here," her voice quiet and croaky.

"Listen Amy, I know this was probably not in your plans but there's a good chance you're not pregnant, IVF doesn't usually work at first attempts," she took a breath, "If you want come into my office and we'll send some blood to the lab, if not you could wait some weeks until you do a home pregnancy test or try one now but it's only been a week,"

Amy remained silent, not really listening, her mind just focused on one thing. Baby.

"I, er, have to go Dr Laurel," Amy breathed.

Dr Laurel frowned, "I really am sorry Amy,"

TBBT

With their respective lunches finished, the four friends had retreated to their offices but Sheldon was debating whether he would even be able to do some work. Instead grabbing his messenger bag and locking the door to his office he made his was down to his hacky sack room.

He walked slowly, wanting to take as much time as possible so he could soon go home.

As he went down the first flight of stairs he heard peculiar noises. He wondered if they would be rats, they were underground now.

As he walked along the narrow corridor he realised the sounds were coming from his room! He quickly turned the handle and opened the door.

It was _her!_

TBBT

After the call Amy wanted to get as far away from people as possible so she took the first descending stairway she found and closed herself in a room, sitting on a wooden chair.

It was then that she started crying, this wasn't in her plans, not now anyway. She was supposed to get married and have a house and it was supposed to be mutually planned.

She wondered if there was even a baby in there. She quickly took out a tissue from her bag and blew her nose. The tears continued to run down her rosy red cheeks.

She then thought about her mother, she would probably not believe her when she tells them it was accidental insemination, she'd think otherwise even though Amy was still a virgin.

She chuckled bitterly, _pregnant and a virgin._

Blowing her nose again, she tried to stop the tears from falling. But then her thoughts turned to him.

The man whose semen could have now possibly made a baby inside her. She wondered who it could be. She wondered if the semen was donated or sold.

It was then that the door to her room was thrown open and _he_ entered.

 _"What are you doing here?!"_

They both demanded simultaneously and stared angrily when neither replied.

"This is my room," Sheldon clarified.

Amy's eyebrows knitted together, "This is your office?"

Sheldon sighed, "Of course not, this is my other room,"

Amy looked down at her bag, taking out another tissue. "I didn't see your name on it, plus if it's your room then why wasn't it locked?"

Sheldon pursed his lips, "Clearly someone else forgot to lock it,"

Sheldon saw her flustered complexion and tear stained cheeks. Alarm bells started ringing in his head.

"Are you sick?!" he almost jumped out of the room.

Amy looked at him, annoyed, "No,"

"Oh," taking steps closer, "then why are you crying and blowing your nose?"

Amy sighed stuffing the tissues into her bag and quickly standing up. As she took a first step she began to feel light headed and she stopped placing a hand on the table next to her, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" she heard from above.

She nodded softly, "Just a little lightheaded, probably because I didn't have lunch,"

Sheldon frowned, her blood sugar was probably low, maybe he should take her back to his office and give her some of his marshmallows. He frowned at himself, _there you go again Cooper!_

He saw Amy take a deep breath and look up at him. The eyes he had seen earlier seemed dimmer, nothing like this morning.

"Would you mind giving me directions to the nearest exit, I'm afraid I don't actually remember how I got down here," Amy said quietly, trying to maintain a brave face.

Sheldon's frown became deeper, "If you want I can give you some left over marshmallows I have in my office to bring your blood sugar levels up,"

Amy looked at him almost surprised, she had put him down as arrogant and selfish, this was not expected.

She also looked into his blue eyes, they were tinged with slight worry.

"No, thank you," she said moving towards the door, "Now if you could please direct me,"

Sheldon nodded almost hurt that she didn't accept.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Amy lost in her own thoughts until she heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sheldon looked down at her, she was considerably shorter than him.

"I was just thinking that I'd prefer to go home too now, I haven't been able to do work all day but my roommate probably would be unwilling to drive me home," he said.

"You don't drive?"

Sheldon's eyes widened almost embarrassed, "Umm, too evolved," he wondered what it was that got him so confused when he was around her.

"What?" Amy exclaimed, "You think you're too evolved to learn how to drive?"

Sheldon nodded, now somewhat proud, "I believe I present a new line of genetically superior humans, Homo Novus if you will,"

Amy laughed, not necessarily at him.

Sheldon tightened his jaw, ego hurt.

"Why are you leaving early anyway? Leaving because you can't handle being around actual scientists,"

Amy stopped mid laugh and glared at him,"It's none of your business, but I can assure you it's not because of that,"

Sheldon smiled haughtily, _biologists._

As they reached her car Amy wondered why he was still walking beside her. The sky was dark already even though it was only approaching 3pm.

"Well, thank you Dr Cooper," Amy said unlocking her car.

Sheldon nodded, "Goodbye,"

As Amy sat in the car and put her seatbelt on, she realised that it began to rain slightly and in the distance she saw Dr Cooper sat on the bench by the bus stop.

Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

TBBT

Sheldon watched as Dr Fowler pulled up in front of him, "Would you like me to drive you home?"

Sheldon stared at her, "How can I be sure you're not a crazed murderer looking for her next victim?"

Amy frowned, "I could say the same about you, I guess we're just going to have to trust each other,"

Sheldon thought for a moment before standing and walking towards the car, opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Thank you," he nodded at her, he was slightly wet from the rain that had now turned into a full blown thunderstorm.

Sheldon gave her his address and they drove through the rain battered streets of Pasadena in silence. That was until Amy's stomach began to gurgle.

She hadn't eaten much since breakfast this morning and her body was making her aware of this. As she turned a corner she saw a little cafe and decided to stop there.

"I'm going to buy something to eat here, would you like to come in?" She asked him.

Sheldon looked at the cafe,"Have you been here before?"

"No,"

"Then how can you be sure that is hygiene standards are satisfactory?"

Amy ignored him, quickly opening the door to the car and running into the cafe through the pouring rain. The door had a bell warning that someone was coming in. As she approached the counter she looked around. The walls were a mustard yellow colour most covered with shelves stacked with various goods.

She heard the bell ring and looked over, Dr Cooper had come in too.

He approached her and stood next to her in front of the counter.

"What are you going to drink?" Sheldon asked.

"Tepid water, I think,"

TBBT

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
